Paideía
by Teleute
Summary: Ubicada en el universo creado por Narumi Kakinouchi, esta es la historia de Esperanza (Hope) Miki y su despertar al vampirismo. Miyu y Larva son personajes secundarios en esta historia. Por favor mandenme una review! ñ_ñ


**Paideía:**

_Como en visión de trágico delirio,  
La mano negra de la mala suerte  
Estampa al muro; y en su mancha inerte,  
Se delinea el tenebroso lirio  
Del amor, más profundo que la muerte._

(Mariposa Negra' Leopoldo Lugones)

  
Primavera, la estación en la que florece la vida y de la juventud brilla, tiempo de vitalidad y romance. Es irónico que los sucesos hayan acontecido en esta época tan positiva.

  
Soy huérfana, o casi lo soy, mi padre murió poco tiempo después de mi nacimiento, y mi madre se marchó cuando tenía 5 años, nunca más la ví, pero si me guío por las conversaciones de mis abuelos solían tener ella está bien, está luchando' según ellos... Vivía con mis abuelos, eran muy amables, pero en ocasiones sentía que me tenían miedo, lo más extraño es que a veces yo también temía de mis propias acciones, nunca lo entendí hasta ese día cuando cumplí 15 años...

  
Pero antes de seguir con el relato les menciono otros datos relevantes' sobre mí, tengo el cabello negro y los ojos celestes, soy ¼ japonesa, y ¾ inglesa, nunca me interesó nada en particular, pensaba en lo que pensaría cualquier chica de mi edad, en lo que pensaban mis amigas: chicos, ropa, sueños, y algo de estudio (aunque no mucho). Era popular, una de las _fashion girls _en mi secundaria, aunque no era presumida, tenía suficiente autoestima para decir lo que pienso. Me gustaban los deportes, en especial la esgrima y la natación, pero nunca me gustó la música, con la honrosa excepción de la flauta ¿Por qué? Más adelante lo diré. ¿Mi nombre? Realmente importa, es lo mismo ¿no? que escriba un nickname o mi identidad real, ya que igual no me creerán, lo real está limitado a parámetros lógico-científicos' y no dan a lugar a lo sobrenatural'. Aún así, pienso que es lo más normal del mundo (después de una crisis de identidad, claro), ¿quién dispone que es natural' y que no lo es? Si les interesa, me llamo Esperanza (Hope) Miki, un nombre en mi punto de vista ridículo y redundante por la sencilla razón que Miki en japonés significa: Luz de Esperanza', y mi nombre es Esperanza! ¿Acaso será una señal para que no me rinda y siga con mi vida'? ¿o tal vez mi madre tiene un sentido del humor enfermizo?

  
Pero me he ido de las ramas, aunque creo necesario una pequeña introducción a mi vida (aunque injusta, porque yo no sé nada sobre ustedes), así que voy a mi historia:

Como dije antes, sucedió en el día de mi cumpleaños de 15, bueno más bien la noche, mis amigos y compañeros de curso estaban conmigo, también mi novio, Raphael. Como el serafín, él era como un ángel protector para mí, siempre me apoyaba, no importa que tan deprimida estuviera, él me levantaba el ánimo. Ah..., si lo hubiera sabido, lo hubiese alejado de mí; pero de nada sirve lamentarse, lo hecho, hecho está. 

  
Fue una velada magnífica, todos fueron muy buenos conmigo, pero no todo era perfecto, la verdad es que nunca me gustaron mis cumpleaños por raro que esto suene, siempre tuve el presentimiento que algo de mí cambiaría para siempre, y no era la única con estas inquietudes: mis abuelos se ponían más nerviosos que nunca. Aunque siempre lo trataban de ocultar, yo lo sabía de alguna manera: me vigilaban todo el tiempo, pero rehuían de mi compañía. Claro que nuestros temores estaban bien fundamentados, desgraciadamente no era sólo cosa de la histeria adolescente. 

  
En fin, como venía diciendo, todo era magnífico, y cuando estaba cerca de las 11:15 (el momento exacto de mi nacimiento), Raphael y yo salimos afuera. Nos besamos bajo el cielo estrellado, la noche se extendía magnífica frente a nuestros ojos, un instante mágico como se dice; pero como todo lo bueno, no dura para siempre: repentinamente me invadió una horrible sed. No podía respirar bien, ni moverme con precisión, me dolía la cabeza, me sentía muy enferma... Raphael fue corriendo a la casa a buscar algo para calmar mi malestar, me dejó sólo en la profundidad del firmamento nocturno...

  
Estaba cambiando, mis sentidos se ampliaban a medida que mi sed aumentaba; entonces la escuché, el sonido de la flauta que había oído cuando era muy pequeña... 

  
Ocurrió el día en que mi mamá se fue, estaba tan deprimida creía que mi mundo se acababa, aunque ella no era la persona más cariñosa del mundo, era quien de dio la vida. Estaba huyendo de casa, con el anhelo de encontrar a mi madre otra vez; aunque en realidad era el temor de que algún día mis abuelos también me abandonaran, prefería ser yo la que dejara la casa (sí, ya se una venganza' infantil, pero que esperaban, tenía 5 años). Como era de suponerse me perdí, y aunque me prometí no hacerlo, comencé a llorar, eso atrajo la atención de algo viviente, unos perros creía al principio, aunque más bien parecían lobos, comencé a correr más fuerte, pero el terreno estaba resbaladizo por la lluvia, tropecé y caí; pronto los perros' me rodearon. Estaba tan asustada, el corazón me salía del pecho, dejé de llorar y entre en estado de shock como un ratón al ver una serpiente, estaban a punto de lanzarse sobre mí, pero no lo hicieron, me miraron perplejos, o eso creí, miraban en mi dirección pero no era a mí a quien temían. Lo escuché por primera vez, el dulce sonido de una flauta, y divisé dos figuras: una blanca y pequeña, y una alta y ataviada de negro. Mi visión se tornó borrosa, pero pude escuchar una especie de discusión entre el can líder de la jauría y el blanco ser, estaban hablando japonés y no entendí la mayor parte de la conversación. Al parecer mis salvadores debían regresar a mis atacantes a su lugar de origen, y éstos diferían de opinión. De repente los canes atacaron a los sujetos, contemplé fuego y escuché maldiciones y gritos de agonía, cerré los ojos, y cuando los abrí la jauría había desaparecido. En su lugar estaban los dos seres (que al parecer eran humanos) que me contemplaban, el más pequeño se acercó. Y, ante mi sorpresa, era una chica, de no más de trece o catorce años, me sonreía y me preguntó si estaba bien. Le respondí que sí, que muchas gracias por salvarme. Ella rió ante mi inocencia, era la risa más melodiosa que había escuchado en mi vida, se acercó a mí y me susurró mi nombre en mi oído. Yo di un paso para atrás asustada, ella comenzó a acariciarme el cabello, y aconsejó que fuera fuerte, que mi madre volvería algún día, que se fue para protegerme porque una guerra se avecinaba y yo aún no había despertado. Lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, está vez no de miedo, sino de dolor, ella se acercó a mí y mi besó la frente, me prometió que volvería algún día. Recuerdo que levanté mi cabeza para verle el rostro, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y el rostro de apenas una adolescente, pero sus ojos reflejaban madurez y el dolor más agobiante que he visto nunca. La vi marcharse junto a su acompañante, y al igual que los perros desaparecieron, parecieron internarse en un bosque de cielo rojo. Desde ese día le di un nombre a mi salvadora, el ángel de los ojos tristes, aunque no sabía si era un ser celestial o no, y gracias a ella, no volví a lamentarme nunca más...

  
Mi ángel ha regresado, sola esta vez, sus ojos miraban fijamente los míos, sin pestañar... Esos dos monedas doradas que transmitían felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo, sentimientos confusos y mezclados. Ella sonrió, una risita débil y cansada, luego abrió la boca y su voz era tan débil que el viento pudo haberme dicho esas palabras. La sangre finalmente ha despertado, bienvenida a mi clan, Esperanza-san, iba a preguntarle tantas cosas, sobre mí, sobre mi madre, pero el grito de Raphael captó mi atención, cuando volví a verla ella había desaparecido. 

  
Raphael me dio la medicina con un vaso de agua y comenzó a hablar, creo que me decía que mis abuelos no lo dejaban salir de la casa, que hasta intentaron retenerlo a la fuerza, por alguna extraña razón, yo intentaba escucharlo, pero no podía... La sed me consumía, tomé la medicina y el agua, pero no me dejó satisfecha, estaba sedienta de amor y sueños y de tacto, o eso creí... Abracé a Raphael, y él respondió la calidez de mi impulso, lo besé en su frente, en la mejilla derecha, en los labios y en su cuello... Después de unos segundos yacía muerto en mis brazos...

  
Gotitas de sangre se entreveían de las dos pequeñas (casi invisibles) heridas que tenía en el cuello, yo continuaba abrazándolo como si eso pudiera hacerlo volver, y comencé a llorar, por primera vez después de aquel incidente hace 10 años. Por supuesto que al poco tiempo alguien vino a buscarnos, nuestra tardanza había preocupado a mis amigos, ellos me vieron cargando el cuerpo sin vida de mi amado, sus ojos llenos de una profunda confusión y temor, yo salí corriendo y no los ví nunca más...

  
Me hospedé en un edificio abandonado, nadie me buscaba, nadie quería saber que pasó, ni tratar de entenderlo, y mi sed de sangre era insoportable. Un día, vinieron mis abuelos, se disculparon por no advertirme, me afirmaron que me amaban con toda su alma y se despidieron de mí, algo extraño porque no tenían intención de irse... La sed se encargó de ellos también, el deseo irrefrenable del líquido escarlata que da vida, lloré por ellos también y los enterré en el jardín. A pesar de estas experiencias, yo no me consideraba un fenómeno de circo o algo parecido, la verdad me pareció normal, como una etapa de más de mi vida.  


El verano llegó, y ella vino otra vez, acompañada por su misterioso guardián que conservaba distancia como si no quisiera entrometerse en asuntos de la familia'. Me sonrió, sus ojos parecieron alegrarse un poco y me dijo a modo de confesión: Vaya, lo estás tomando muy bien... Me alegro por vos... Recuerdo que cuando me pasó a mí estaba aterrada, llegué incluso a sostener un crucifijo, sentada frente al espejo a plena luz del sol, diciéndome que no era un vampiro. Sus palabras me turbaron, si bien yo lo había supuesto (no soy tan estúpida), no me había atrevido a llegar a esa conclusión, entonces le pregunté: ¿Qué somos?. Ella miró al cielo cubierto de nubes, y me clavó la mirada: Vampiros, no somos demonios como lo dicen las leyendas europeas, ni furiosos y atormentados tengus*, estamos vivos, nuestro corazón late, pero somos distintos a los seres humanos, su sangre es nuestro alimento..., suspiró algo cansada y miró al suelo y siguió el rastro de las hormigas que trabajaban incansablemente para el invierno, luego prosiguió: Somos Shin-ma, dioses y demonios al mismo tiempo. _Shin-ma _me repetí tratando de digerir el término, ella me señaló a las hormigas y agregó: Mira, eso Esperanza-san, hasta ellas entienden que todos tenemos que cargar un peso para poder sobrevivir en el invierno de nuestras vidas, yo tengo el mío, su mirada se oscureció toda luz que reflejaban sus ojos desapareció por completo, me volvió a mirar y afirmó: Y vos tenés el tuyo, espero que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo. Pero no creas que es una maldición o algo por el estilo, ya que cuando hayamos trabajado' lo suficiente, nuestro esfuerzo nos preparará para el mañana, para el futuro que tenemos en adelante... En ese momento más que nada quería decirle algo para calmar su angustia, como ella hizo con la mía, pero estaba muda, ni una palabra salió de mi boca, percaté que su compañero le hacía señas, ella me sonrió nuevamente y fue hasta su compañero flotando en el aire. Yo contemplé su partida en absoluto silencio, sólo lo rompió su voz que me avisaba antes de desaparecer por completo que mi madre vendrá a buscarme, pronto... Mi alegría y mi ira no pudieron ser más grande. No me malentiendan, no le guardaba rencor por abandonarme hace 10 años (es más la amaba porque sé que lo hizo pensando en mi bienestar), sino por su falta de confianza que tuvo en mí para ser su acompañante en el viaje. 

  
Pasaron varios meses desde ese día y aún continúo esperando, si está viva ella volverá a mí, juntas iremos a la guerra, aunque no entienda bien la razón... Al escuchar el canto de la cigarras apagarse, entono este viejo poema:

_La helada luz de la luna, fría y blanca,  
Brilla tan clara, que deja divisar   
cada hoja de arce al caer del árbol,  
Para tejer una perfecta alfombra,  
En el silencio de la noche otoñal..._

Ese es el final de mi relato por ahora, mientras estoy aquí sentada y contemplo las hojas caer esperando a mi madre que puede ser que nunca llegue... No sé si hay una moraleja o no, o si ustedes sacaron provecho de mi experiencia, tampoco me interesa. Ahora disculpen, debo ir a buscar mi alimento, el verano terminó, el otoño llegó y debo terminar mi paideía para cuando llegue el invierno...

**Aclaración:** Este relato se ambienta en el universo de Vampire Princess Miyu... (de Narumi Kakinouchi), la historia de otro despertar... 'La guerra' son los conflictos entre shinma occidentales y japoneses. *Tengus son vampiros japoneses con forma de ave. Padedía es el término griego que se refiere a la adolescencia, etapa de crecimiento, educación, etc. Por favor dejen sus reviews! ñ_ñ


End file.
